mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is a girl in your Candy's class whom is met by your Candy in Episode 1 and stays a constant character throughout the game. She is a sweet girl who is friendly towards your Candy from the start and immediately accepts the player and Ken as her friends. She is in the music club and gives the player advice on boys and current objectives. She appears often in Episode 1 and raises your Candy's morale by +5 when talked to. Besides Ken, whom the player already knew from their last school, Iris is the first friend your Candy makes. Iris is often times found in the classroom of the school and sometimes in the hallway and the courtyard. About History Appearance Iris has long orange hair that is neatly braided and lies on her left shoulder. She wears a purple short sleeved shirt with a small design on it and she wears her shirt so that her side is exposed. Under her short sleeved shirt, she wears a green long sleeved shirt that has dark green stripes at the tips of each arm. She wears a pair of grey/purple shorts with fluffy trim and a small heart design on the very top. Under her shorts she wears black and purple striped leggings. Around her neck is a simple purple choker and seems to be her only jewelry. She has light blue eyes and rather light colored skin, which causes her bright orange hair to seem even more vibrant. Iris is normally always smiling and looks to be waving, this helping to show a bit of her kind personality with gestures. Her clothing is also a unique style, which may mean she views herself as an individual and not someone who follows fashion trends and popular styles. Besides her tradition outfit, Iris also sports other outfits throughout the game. At the beach, Iris wears a one piece blue swimsuit that has two pink stripes near the top and a pink stripe around the waist that has a small pink bow attached. The design on the back of the swimsuit is unknown, but it could be implied to have another pink bow attached. She doesn't wear her purple choker like she usually is seen with or any other form of jewelry while at the beach. The colors of her swimsuit are very different than her usual color attire that consists mainly of purple, green, and black. Her swimsuit is modest compared to other characters', like Rosalya. This may be due to Iris' more reserved nature or possible insecurities. Out of the girls, Iris wears the least revealing swimsuit, since Amber wears a bikini, Rosalya wears a revealing one piece, and even your Candy wears a bikini. She also keeps her hair in her traditional side braid. As for the orientation race, Iris wears a white and gray sport attire like mostly everyone else. The sports jacket is mostly white with grey trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Grey stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. A hood is present on the back of the jacket, but Iris is not seen using it. The sports jacket is left slightly open, revealing a light yellow shirt with six pink strips across it (with the stripes starting off thicker and becoming thinner further down the shirt). The shirt appears to be tucked in to her pants. The pants are mostly grey with a white stripe going down the side of the pant legs with grey circles. Her normal purple choker is not present in this outfit and Iris keeps her hair in her traditional side braid. Personality Iris is a calm and sweet girl who's always trying to help your Candy out whenever she can. When your Candy first starts at Sweet Amoris High School, Iris immediately takes them and Ken under her wing without hesitation. She's kindhearted and easy to get along with. Iris often times tries to help your Candy out by giving them advice and she always has the best intentions at heart. She can sometimes be a little on the forgetful side, but not nearly as notorious as Lysander is. An example of this is in episode 8, Iris can't remember where she left her notes so she asks your Candy to borrow their's so she can copy them. She seems to get along with everyone, with the exception of showing distaste toward Amber and her group due to their malicious ways and snotty attitudes. In Episode 4 when your Candy is trying to find a way to get revenge on Amber, even though it's nothing harmful, Iris suggests dressing the same as Amber. Even though she normally never shows signs of wanting to start trouble, she still gave a suggestion for revenge on Amber, possibly due to having past trouble with her and wanting her to get her just desserts. Iris has been seen to be very trusting of her friends, though this can sometimes cloud her judgement. When Deborah returns to Sweet Amoris, Iris takes her side due to having a past with her. Iris also shows signs of looking down upon her own abilities. In Episode 10, Iris is seen to be frustrated due to not doing well on her exams. She mentions not being very good at math, but does not make any comments on which subjects she is good at. In Episode 11, Iris is excited for the orientation race because she claims to have great directional skills. When your Candy comments about Iris' confidence, Iris replies by saying she feels she isn't very good at much, so she's proud to have good directional skills. In Episode 14, when your Candy is looking for new people to join the band, Iris claims she is not good at playing instruments, but that she can play a little guitar so she becomes the band's backup guitarist. The concert was a success, however, showing Iris must have done a good job and does have some skill playing the guitar. She is also very humble when it comes to publicity. In Episode 16, after your Candy sees Peggy's article on the concert doesn't include Iris, your Candy asks Iris about it. Iris doesn't mind that she wasn't included, but she really appreciates your Candy's kind words. Friends and Family Besides Amber and her group, Iris seems to be friends with everyone, even less liked students like Peggy and stubborn people like Castiel. From the start, Iris is close to both your Candy and to Ken. She immediately likes your Candy and takes them under her wing along with Ken. Iris is always pleasant to Ken, and the two become close friends. In Episode 7 it was revealed at the sleepover that Iris keeps in contact with Ken while he's in military school, although your Candy doesn't have the option to contact him nor can they ask Iris about Ken. When Ken returns from military school, however, he doesn't speak often with Iris like he once did. Iris seems to also be on good terms with the rest of the female students (excluding Amber and her group), although she seems closest to Melody. In Episode 7, Melody hoped Iris could attend her slumber party, but she couldn't. Iris knew a CD Melody really wanted and told your Candy about it so they could pick it up for her, so they must discuss music together quite often. In Episode 10, it is revealed Iris is not very good at math and that Melody is a tutor. It can be suggested that Melody helps to tutor Iris on occasion, since Iris seeks out tutoring after her math exam doesn't go well and Melody is tutoring people who need assistance. In Episode 11, Iris and Melody team up for the orientation race, though they do not win. Iris and Castiel also appear to be close, which is primarily seen in Episode 9 during Castiel's route on the beach. Throughout the episode Castiel is standoffish toward your Candy and will refuse to do certain activities, such as swim. As soon as Iris suggests to do the same activity, however, Castiel agrees. While swimming, Castiel and Iris play together while your Candy stands on the sidelines wondering what kind of relationship they have. It is hinted Castiel and Iris went to the beach together. Iris does not seem to notice that Castiel acts differently toward her compared to your Candy, though, and seems to treat him as a normal friend. In Episode 15, after Castiel and Nathaniel fight due to Deborah's lies, Iris can be seen taking care of Castiel and trying to help him. This shows Castiel and Iris have been friends for quite some time now, and Iris is one of the few people who can calm Castiel down. She also seems to like Armin, though as of now on a friendship level. In Episode 14, she claims, "Too bad he didn't get to play with us, I would have liked to get to know him better!" If your Candy responds defensively, Iris will find it cute. Iris and Deborah were "friends" before your Candy arrived to Sweet Amoris and before Deborah left the school, but this friendship was one-sided due to Deborah only befriending the students for self gain. She claims the school is full of idiots, which causes Iris to realize your Candy was right about her. In the flashback portion of Episode 15, after Deborah gets a greeting from Iris, Deborah thinks to herself how "simple" Iris is, although Iris does not know this is how Deborah views her. Not much is known about Iris' family, but she does have a mother, father and brother. In Episode 7, Iris says she can't attend Melody's slumber party because her parents won't allow her to go out on a school night. It is also revealed by Iris in Episode 13 that she has a brother who plays the electric guitar. This is brought up again in Episode 14 when Iris mentions she borrowed her brother's guitar so she could be the second guitarist in Castiel's band at the concert. In Episode 21, your Candy runs into Iris and her mother before the play. When your Candy asks Iris where her father is, she says he couldn't come, to which Iris' mother adds that they are divorced. Your Candy apologizes for bring it up, but Iris' mother isn't bothered by it and cheerfully says that these things happen. Manga Iris, like many of the characters, appears in the Amour Sucre manga. Iris is a friend of the main character, Lynn, and is seen worrying about her often. When Lynn is late for the camping trip, Iris can be seen talking frantically on her cellphone trying to figure out where Lynn is. She is also close to Melody, whom when Lynn is late for the camping trip, she literally drags to assist her in finding Lynn. When Lynn finally makes to to the bus, Iris can be seen with sparkling eyes of happiness at the arrival of her friend. Iris' design stays intact compared to her game self. One noted feature is her fur-cuffed boots, which since in the game her footwear is not visible, is different than what most people assumed she was wearing (most people thought Iris was wearing green flats). Emotions Iris, like most of the side characters, has three different expressions she shows throughout the game in different situations. For most of the game, Iris is seen with a content expression and rarely does she ever become unhappy unless the player does something seriously wrong. emotion.kiss!normal.png|Content emotion2.png|Happy emotion3.png|Concerned 14nmvlv.png|Content|linktext=Iris (content swimsuit) Iris-3352164f0a.png|Happy 2hz3kex.png|Iris (concerned swimsuit)|linktext=Concerned Emotion.kiss!fdfdfdfdf.png|Content Iris-happysport.png|Happy Iriis.png|Concerned Illustrations Iris has shown up for one illustration to date. This illustration from Episode 16 depicts her along with Lysander, Kim, Melody, and Violette. Lysander has brought the girls to the detention room, as they all wanted to apologize to your character for doubting her during the Deborah arc. Illustration-Episode17-Lysander&Girls.jpg Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Iris included. The following comparison was taken from the Iris Fan Club on MCL. Iris' design kept a lot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *In the original art, Iris has two light purple hair clips in her hair and she has a single strand of hair coming down her forehead compared to her new art work, in which she has several. Her braid is also now a little longer than the original. *The shade of purple of Iris' shirt is lightened in the new art work, but the design on the shirt remains intact. The position of the shirt with Iris' side exposed slightly also still remains. *The sleeves of Iris' shirt use to have black stripes going all up and at even spacing, but the new art has black stripes only at the end of the sleeves and at uneven spacing intervals. *Iris' eyes are open in the new art and her mouth is less narrow. She still has her purple choker. *Both of Iris' hands are in slightly different poses than in the original art, where as in the original art Iris is giving a full hand wave and in the new art it's only partial. It's also seen that in the original art Iris had a ring on her middle finger that isn't present in the new art. *Iris used to wear pants in the original art and now wears shorts with a fluffy trim and long black and purple striped leggings. Trivia *When buying AP or money from the bank, the confirmation email of the transaction is sent by Iris (proven by Puku). Page moderated by: RockyRoadSmith Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Friend Category:Music Club Category:Orange Hair Category:Plays In A Band Category:Guitarist Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sibling